Leave
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: Duo thinks Heero loves Relena more than him. 1x2


**Parings** - 1x2x1

**Warnings** - A.) This is a SHOUNEN AI or YAOI fic! It has GUY/GUY pairings! If you don't like it, don't read it!

B.) This will have angst. No one will die, but you will see both Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy and Mr. Boys Don't Cry Duo Maxwell in tears!

C.) This story sucks. I am re-writing it because it sucks so bad. So I am HOPING this version will be better. -crosses fingers- Anywho, thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer** - Ye Gods people! Do you all not get it? I don't own any of this crap! It is all other peoples! (I WISH Duo was mine...) The only things I own are things I make up and the plot! The song Leave (Get Out) is by JoJo. Not me.

**A/N** - This is the third story in a series, starting with "The Reason". If you don't read "The Reason" and "Numb" before this, chances are you won't get the plot. I am planning on stopping at the fourth fic (if I do a fourth fic), so email me at if you want me to continue onto four. Heero POV.

**Leave**

I walked into the living room of the apartment and was not surprised to hear my Duo singing. He often sang when I was off at work, which was much of the time. I shut the door softly and tip-toed toward our room. Sitting on the carpet beside the slightly opened door, I listened carefully to the lovely piece he was singing.

_"I've been waiting all day for ya babe _

_So won't you come sit and talk to me _

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always _

_Hope you know that when it's late at night _

_I hold on to a pillow tight _

_I think ' bout how you promised my forever _

_I never thought anyone could make me feel this way _

_Now that you're here boy all I want is a chance to say"_

I loved listening to his voice. He was so **good** at portraying the emotions the singer must have been feeling. The lyrics of this particular song were no surprise, Duo often sang mournful tunes when he thought I wasn't listening... He knew how much it bothered me when I heard him singing about suicide and unrequited love, so he didn't sing those songs when he knew I wasn't around. He always told me that if I wasn't happy, he wasn't happy, and therefore attempted to see I wanted for nothing.

_"Get out, right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know about her _

_And I wonder how I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time"_

Silently I sat back and listened to his soothing voice wash over me like an ocean. He sang through the chorus with ease, and the hurt and emotion in his voice was almost tangible. It was almost as if he meant every word he was singing. I wanted to go in and sit with him, hold him, but I knew that he would feel angry with himself for "breaking a promise" to me, so I just listened, enraptured.

_"Tell me why you're looking so confused _

_When I'm the one that didn't know the truth _

_How could you ever be so cold? _

_You go behind my back and call my friend _

_Boy, you must've fell and bumped your head _

_Because you left her number on your phone _

_So now after all that you've said and done _

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but _

_To think that you could be the one _

_Well it didn't work out that way"_

I could tell this song was meant for a female voice, not only the lyrics but the song itself. Not that it mattered, Duo made it sound like the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. His baritone voice hit every note with precision, and made it sound like the song was meant for him. I can remember telling myself multiple times throughout the war that it HAD to be possible for there to be angels, or at least one. Ironic, ne? Shinigami being the one angel I could believe in.

_"Get out, right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know about her _

_And I wonder how I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time"_

I can't believe I didn't see what was happening that night. The heartbroken voice, remorseful tune, and only to familiar lyrics combined with how our lives had been going lately should have tipped me off. But I was too stupid, I took my lover for granted. Looking back now, I can see what a roadblock in our relationship my job for Relena was. I was gone from 7:00-10:00 almost everyday on bodyguard duty, Duo had been getting up around six every morning just to say goodbye to me.

_"I wanted you right here with me _

_But I have no choice, I gotta leave _

_Because my heart is breaking _

_With every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had _

_On something that just would not last _

_But I refuse to cry _

_No tears will fall from these eyes"_

Duo contradicted his song right there though. He began to cry softly, setting aside his guitar and burying his face in his hands. I tiptoed softly out of the apartment, and shut the door behind me as quietly as I could. Then, I ran to the park, and sat there for ten minutes, repeating the sound of my Duo's soft sobs over and over again. I had never heard him cry before. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been! Practically forgetting the most important thing in my life. I walked back to the apartment under a cloud of guilt and opened the door noisily, so as Duo would hear me. Now I think about it, I don't think that was the best idea I could've had. Maybe if I had caught him crying and talked to him, the next sequence of events wouldn't have happened. As I entered the house, I heard the springs of the bed creak, and Duo yelled in a hoarse voice,

"I'm taking a shower! I'll be out in five, supper's on the table."

_"Get out, right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know about her _

_And I wonder how I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time"_

The chorus repeated itself in my head as I walked into the kitchen to look at what we� I was eating. There was no plate in front of Duo's chair. I walked over to the bathroom and said,

"Where's your supper, love?" Duo sniffled and replied softly.

"I already ate."

"Oh." I answered quietly, and I headed back toward the kitchen. I ate the food that was on my plate, not noting the taste. I was too lost in thought.

"Duo love? Are you done?" I asked as the shower shut off.

"Yah." He answered forlornly. Listening to the lost and broken sound to Duo's voice, I decided then and there Relena and I were going to have a chat... I either needed more reasonable hours, or I needed to quit. This apparent uncertainty was too much for me. I walked into our room, sat on the bed, and began to brush and braid Duo's hair, pulling him close to me. Nuzzling his head and I asked him,

"Ready for bed, koi?" Duo nodded, and I curled up with him pulled tightly to my chest.

"I love you, you know?" I asked, running a finger across his lips, then kissing him softly.

"I know. Me too." Duo answered, avoiding looking into my eyes. And then he was asleep. I pulled him closer to me, and stroked a finger over his cheek. Even after his shower, it was sticky with tears. I sighed and closed my eyes, the chorus to Duo's song lulling me to sleep.

_"Get out, right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I know about her _

_And I wonder how I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time" _

XX-XX

"Duo? Where are you?" I awoke from a nightmare and could not feel Duo's comforting presence at my side. I freaked. But as always my angel appeared to comfort me.

"It's okay, baby. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I felt his thin, cool fingers stroking my forehead as he sat on the bed. That simple gesture calmed my raging nerves. I leant into his hand, and something inside possessed me to act like� a child. I felt a small content smile appear on my face, knowing the one thing I loved in my life was sitting here holding me�

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered. "I need you." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Please, I don't want to be alone, again. I'm don't want to be scared anymore" That damn chorus kept replaying, making me even more nervous than I already was. Duo leant over me and kissed me gently, and a tear appeared on my cheek, a tear that wasn't mine.

"Hush love. You're okay. I need you too." He whispered hoarsely. Kissing me again, he walked toward the bathroom, and I slipped back into the realm of sleep.

XX-XX

The next morning when I woke up, Duo was gone. Maybe he went out for a walk, my mind reasoned. This thought firmly implanted in my mind I leant over and picked up the phone.

"Relena Darlian speaking." Relena answered.

"Yes. This is Heero Yuy. I have a request for my position."

"The head bodyguard? Certainly. Anything you need, Heero." She answered, I believe trying to put a sweet tone in her voice.

"I would like to change hours to accommodate my new schedule." There was a sudden intake of breath from Relena.

"And what would this schedule be?" She asked in a business-like tone. At least she dropped the honeyed one, I found myself thinking.

"I have found I do not have enough time at home with my loved ones." I answered coldly. There was another intake of breath from the other party.

"And this loved one would be Duo, I take it? I'm afraid when you signed up you agreed you would always be there to protect me and be there whenever I need you. Therefore, no, your working hours will not be changed just to accommodate some street-rat." I inhaled sharply, no one calls MY Duo a street rat!

"Then I'm afraid you will need to find a new body-guard. I refuse to work for you any longer." I said in a calm decisive tone. Relena gasped sharply.

"But! You can't do that!" she exclaimed, and I found myself snickering softly.

"I have more important things in my life than you Miss Relena. I quit." With that I hung up the phone. Feeling exultant I headed toward the kitchen, planning on calling Duo on the phone I had gotten him for his last "birthday" and telling him about my decision. What I found in that small room was enough to not only smother my good mood, but also trample it and shit on its corpse. It was a small cell-phone I recognized all too well. And underneath it lay a note. From Duo. It read,

_Heero, _

_I love you, and you say you love me. But I can't be sure. It seems like Relena is more important to you than I am and� and I can't take this uncertainty anymore. I don't want to be the only one that needs in this relationship, no matter what you may say or think when you read this. Staying with you any longer would kill me. No matter what, I will always love you. Always and forever. It's like, no, you **are** a part of my soul. I will always be there to watch out for you, so you don't need to be scared anymore, Heero. I just want you to be happy, so don't let this hurt you. Please don't forget your little Duo... I won't forget you, love. I miss you so much already, and I haven't even left. Forgive me. _

_Heart and Soul, _

_Always Your Duo_

The words were hardly legible, not only because of his sloppy handwriting, but because it was blotted with tears. And not only his tears because mine were mingling with his own. I had never cried like this before in my life and like Duo said. It hurt.

_"Get Out _

_It's too late _

_'Bout her _

_You said that you would treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time"_


End file.
